Un bal où une boum ?
by Aelwing
Summary: Une boum puis des larmes, et enfin un peu d'espoir...


Un bal… Ou une Boum ?

Auteur : Aelwing

Adresse e-mail : : Alors voilà, je ne possède rien, je fait juste ça pour m'amuser et passer le temps. J'aimerais bien posséder la MGM, mais non, ce n'est pas à moi, donc je fais ça pour pas un sous… A la rigueur, je voudrais bien en donner, des sous, pour posséder le MGM (Et surtout, surtout John !!! Et Carson, Rodney, Ronon (trop beau avec ses dreads), Jack, Daniel et Mitchell tan qu'on y est…), mais je peux pas… Vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est déprimant ?!?!?! Je ne connais qu'un seul remède à ça : Envoyez-moi des reviews !!!

Genre :Guimauve sans en être vraiment… Un peu triste au milieu, mais pas un mort, ni un blessé. Juste de la souffrance morale et de l'amour… A vous de voir !!

Résumé : Elizabeth s'est laissé convaincre par John qu'il organise une fête sur Atlantis… Mais c'est elle qu'il invite…

Note de l'auteur : 1) J'ai mis quatre heures et demi, cinq à tout casser pour écrire cette ff… C'est merveilleux, j'était super inspirée, je vient de battre tout les record d'écritures de ff !!!!!!! (peut-être pas à ce point, mais bon, je suis fière de moi !!!!)

2) J'ai écouté les musiques présentes dans cette ff pour l'écrire, et quelques chanson super, méga, géniallissimes : Les chanson de l'épisode RISING !!!!!!!!!! Je suis une veinarde qui les as, et je peux vous garantir que pour écrire sur Atlantis, il n'y a rien de mieux !!!!!!!

3) JE VEUX DE REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vous en supplie, par pitié !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un bal… Ou une Boum ?

Sur l'insistance de John, le si séduisant John, soutenu par tout les militaires sortant des normes de la cité, autrement dit, quasiment tous, par tout les scientifiques et même les Athosiens, Teyla et Ronon, bref, de toute la cité, Elizabeth avait cédé… Elle avait autorisé John à préparer une fête sur Atlantis. Enfin, une fête… Plutôt un bal ou une boum… Enfin, voilà, c'était fait. Devant la Terre, elle allait passer pour une chef laxiste et incompétente qui autorise ses hommes à faire la fête alors que des wraiths se dirigent droit sur leur cité. Enfin presque. Ils ne se dirigeaient pas droit sur la cité vu qu'ils la croyaient détruite… Mais bon, ça ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup…

Le soir de la fête venu, Elizabeth était encore plongée dans ses rapports et ses paperasses lorsque John fit son apparition dans son bureau.

-John, que faites-vous là ? Je croyais que vous donniez le fête que j'ai autorisée ?

Elle était troublée. Encore plus que d'habitude. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir très ajusté qui moulait son torse musclé par des années de combats, et un pantalon en toile noir qui lui allait à la perfection assorti à ses cheveux de nuit. Ses plaques militaires dont il ne se séparait jamais tombaient sur sa poitrine, attirant encore plus l'attention d'Elizabeth sur ce torse qui peuplait ses rêves depuis quelques années.

-En effet, mais il manque quelqu'un.

-Qui ? Je croyais que ceux qui ne voulaient pas faire la fête étaient de garde ici ? Et je ne crois pas que votre proposition fasse des déserteurs dans nos troupes…

-Et vous ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Personne ne vous a invitée ?

-Si. Rydec m'as demandé de l'accompagner.

-Et ?

-J'ai trop de travail John. Je lui ai dit.

-Ce n'était pas un prétexte ?

-Non. Diriger Atlantis demande une concentration de tout instants.

-Elizabeth… Juste pour une fois, vous devriez décompresser. Et venir faire la fête avec nous… S'il vous plait !!…

-John, je ne peux pas.

-Ca fait presque trois ans qu'on a découvert Atlantis. Et depuis ça, à part notre séjour sur terre où vous avez travaillé encore plus qu'ici, vous n'avez pas eu un jour de vacances… Vous pouvez vous permettre de faire la fête une soirée, non ?

-John…

-Elizabeth s'il vous plait !!… Juste dix minutes !!…

-Dix minutes, pas plus !

-Très bien !

-John, vous n'avez pas invité quelqu'un que vous devriez retrouver par hasard ?

-Si. Si vous acceptez de m'accompagner, juste pour vos dix minutes, j'aurais quelqu'un à retrouver.

-JOHN !!!

-Elizabeth, s'il vous plait !!

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas trouvé, ce serait un mensonge avec le nombre de femmes sur la cité qui rêvent de se faire inviter par vous !

-Je n'ai pas dit que personne n'avait accepté, j'ai dit que je ne le demandais qu'a vous. Et comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?

-Laura, Teyla, Kate et moi faisons de fréquentes soirées de poker. Laura nous parle des militaires, Teyla des Athosiens, et Kate des scientifiques. Comme ça, je suis au courrant de toutes les histoires de cœur de la cité. C'est très efficace.

-Je doute que cela fasse la même chose si on faisait des soirées de Poker entre hommes… Pour en revenir à nos moutons, vous voulez bien m'accompagner ?

Elizabeth poussa un long soupir.

-Vous n'allez pas me lâcher John ?

-Non docteur.

-Très bien. Je vais venir avec vous… Mais vous me laissez le temps de me changer avant qu'on y aille.

-Bien sur.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant les quartiers d'Elizabeth, où elle entra sans même s'arrêter alors que John restait à la porte. Elle fit demi-tour lorsqu'elle vit qu'il restait à la porte.

-Entrez John !

-Ca risque de jaser si j'entre chez vous.

-Moins que si vous restez sur le pas de la porte. Ne soyez pas timide John ! Je croyais que vous étiez un militaire qui n'avait peur de rien ?

-Je préfère ne pas démolir votre réputation Elizabeth.

-Si vous écoutiez les ragots John, vous sauriez que je me suis fait larguer lors de notre retour sur Terre par mon petit-ami, qui entre-temps s'était trouvée une autre conquête. Je ne crois pas, et la rumeur non plus, être prête à m'engager dans une nouvelle histoire, alors entrez, et qu'on n'en discute plus.

John entre dans les quartiers d'Elizabeth, qu'il trouvas chaleureux et vivants. Il resta dans la première salle pendant qu'elle se changeait dans sa chambre à côté.

-Je croyais que ce n'était pas vrai…

-De quoi ? Ma déception sentimentale ? Ce n'est pas important. Je lui avait dit de continuer sa vie, et je continue la mienne… Nous n'avions pas d'autre solution… Vous comprenez notre situation ?

-Je vois, oui…

Il se passa deux minutes de silence seulement troublé par le bruits des vêtement d'Elizabeth dans sa chambre, qui déconcentraient grandement John. Il se remit à parler pour chasser de son esprit toutes les images qui lui venaient

-Vos quartiers ressemblent un peu aux tentes Athosiennes.

-Normal, c'est Teyla qui m'as aidée à tout décorer. Elle est de très bon conseils.

Elle sortit à cet instant de sa chambre, ayant changé de vêtements. John en resta muet.

-C'est elle qui m'as offert ces vêtements. Ça me vas ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, restant bouche bée devant la vision de rêve qu'il avait devant les yeux. Elle était éblouissante. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir jaune avec des reflets dorés sous la lumière qui moulait ses longues jambes, et une tunique de soie rouge vif à fines bretelles avec une ceinture en argent incrustée de turquoises qui moulait sa taille fine et la mettait en valeur.

-A voir votre tête, ça ne me vas pas trop mal.

-Non.

-Ca ne me vas pas ?

-Si, si… Mais ca ne vous vas pas 'pas trop mal'… Vous este magnifique Elizabeth…

Elle rougit sous le compliment.

-Merci John…

-Pas de quoi.

Elle se dirigeas de l'autre côté de la salle, du côté qui donnait sur la salle de bain, et y entras. La porte resta ouverte, et ils continuèrent leur conversation, même si John avait un peu de mal à détourner ses yeux d'Elizabeth, et si elle se maquillait légèrement en même temps.

-J'ai tout de même une question.

-Laquelle ?

-Pourquoi c'est moi que vous invitez ?

-Pour un tas de raisons. La première étant que vous travaillez trop, et la dernière étant que vous este le seule femme sur Atlantis que j'avais envie d'inviter.

-Et si Chaya était venue ?

-Je vous aurait invitée quand même.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui… Et vous ?

-Quoi ?

-Si c'était aux femmes d'inviter les hommes pour une fois, qui vous auriez inviter ?

Elizabeth s'immobilisas, ce que John remarquas.

-Elizabeth ?…

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… Mais selon que nous soyons sur Terre ou sur Atlantis, ce serait très différent.

-Sur Terre alors ?

-Je n'y serais pas allée, je me serais offert deux semaines dans une centre de thalasso.

-Et sur Atlantis ?

-… Vous je crois…

John ne trouvas rien à répondre. Elizabeth se mit à se coiffer les cheveux pour qu'ils retombent en une cascade de boucles. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se retournas, et sortit dans le couloir, John à sa suite.

-Elizabeth…

-Oui ?

-Je crois que moi, sur Terre, ici où n'importe où, ce serait vous que j'inviterais…

Elizabeth ne sut que répondre, à part un sourire hésitant. Que John lui rendit. Ils se digèrent sans un mot vers l'embarcadère ouest, lieu de la fête.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, la fête battait son plein, mais ils se firent tout de même beaucoup remarquer. Tous remarquèrent que John et Elizabeth arrivaient ensemble, et qu'ils étaient très bien assortis, John tout de noir vêtu, et Elizabeth d'un rouge et jaune flamboyant. Mais vite, les regards se recentrèrent sur leurs compagnons pour ceux qui étaient venus en couple, et sur les autres pour ceux qui étaient venus seuls. Ça crevait les yeux que John n'était pas prêt à laisser Elizabeth, et de son côté, c'était évident qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher, même s'ils ne faisaient pas un geste vers l'autre.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais Elizabeth n'avait pas fait un pas sur la piste de danse. John ne voulait pas la forcer à danser, pas plus que la laisser, mais il demandas à Lorme qui tenait le rôle de D.J. pour la soirée de passer une chanson française qu'Elizabeth aimait, il le savait. Lorme acceptas, et après la fin de la chanson qui passait, il laissa un instant de silence pour avoir l'attention de tous, et fit un petit commentaire.

-Bonsoir tout le monde. On m'as dit que notre chef à tous, le docteur Weir, était là, ainsi que son second, notre colonel Sheppard. Mais malheureusement, ils trouvent, au moins pour le colonel, que l'ambiance n'est pas assez bonne ! Vous en dites quoi vous ?!!

Un cri de réprobation unanime sortit des six cent bouche Atlantes, et Elizabeth fit de gros yeux à John qui se défendit.

-Je lui ai juste demandé de mettre une chanson !!!

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa défense, Lorme repris la parole.

-Je vous propose une chose. On vas leur prouver qu'ils ont tord pour une fois !! On vas mettre une telle ambiance que même des wraith n'y résisteraient pas !!! Vous este d'accort ?!!

Cette fois, ce fut un cri d'approbation qui jaillis de la foule Atlante.

-Très bien. Pour remonter un peu l'ambiance, je demande que le colonel Sheppard et le docteur Weir se joignent à nous autrement qu'en touristes tel qu'il le font maintenant !

Les projecteurs qui balayaient la foule se fixèrent que eux. Elizabeth et John n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de venir au milieu de la salle, sous les regards des autres. Mais John ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

-C'est pas du tout ce que je vous avait demandé Lorme !!! Je vous avait juste demandé une chanson qui bouge !!

-Mais si vous ne dansez pas dessus Colonel, à quoi elle vas servir ?

-Vous auriez pu la mettre sans faire tout ça Lorme. Encore heureux que j'ai une dette envers vous, la prochaine fois, vous me le paierez !!

-Bien colonel ! En attendant, voici une chanson qui bouge selon vous colonel. Pour tout le monde, mettez-nous le feu à l'océan Atlante, car voici Popsitude du groupe français Indochine pour nos chefs !!!

A ces mots, Elizabeth lanças un regard à John. Elle adorait ce groupe, et particulièrement cette chanson. Elle se demandait si il connaissait le sens des paroles ?…

Comme par automatisme, dès les premières notes, Elizabeth se mit à se déhancher. Lorsque les paroles commencèrent, elle se lâchas complètement et sa laissa porter par la musique.

_Maintenant que j'ai l'âge de tout comprendre,_

_De mépriser tout ce qu'on a pu m'apprendre,_

_J'ai trotté la vie, j'ai trotté la vie,_

_Comme par hasard_

_Je n'ai plus envie de perde mon temps_

A réciter tout ce que je sais déjà 

_J'ai trotté la vie, j'ai trotté la vie,_

_Je reste à l'écart_

_Juste envie d'aller faire un tour en enferborn to be alive_

_Juste envie d'essayer un tour au paradis born to be alive_

_Juste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer born to be alive_

_Maintenant qu'on a l'âge de tout comprendre,_

_De mépriser tout ce qu'on a pu apprendre,_

_On reste incompris, on reste incompris,_

_Oh, par ici._

_Juste envie d'aller faire un tour en enferborn to be alive_

_Juste envie d'essayer un tour au paradis born to be alive_

_Juste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer born to be alive_

_Juste envie d'aller faire un tour en enferborn to be alive_

_Juste envie d'essayer un tour au paradis born to be alive_

_Juste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer born to be alive_

_Juste envie d'essayer un tour au paradis born to be alive_

_Juste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer born to be alive_

_Juste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer born to be alive_

A la fin de la chanson, Elizabeth et John, toujours sous les projecteurs, étaient si proche lors de leur danse qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, et plus encore. Elizabeth se détachas de lui, et se dirigeas vers l'estrade où se trouvait Lorme, et lui pris le micro

-Merci Lorme, j'adore cette chanson. Je voudrais en mettre une autre si cela ne vous dérange pas. Elle est encore en français, et elle parle de l'un de nos rêves à tous. Un déjeuner en paix dans ce monde où nous devons nous battre tout les jours. Ce sont les paroles d'un homme sur une femme, et elle est un peu décalée sur Atlantis. Mais je sais que c'est un rêve que nombre d'entre nous. Avoir une personne qu'on aime, et surtout vivre en paix sur notre cité.

La musique commença, et les projecteurs lâchèrent Elizabeth. Mais lorsque les paroles commencèrent, tous reconnurent le voix d'Elizabeth. Une voix juste, et qui modifias un peu les paroles de la chanson.

_J'abandonne sur une chaise le rapport du matin,_

_Les nouvelles sont mauvaises d'ou qu'elles viennent._

_J'attend qu'elle se réveille, et qu'elle se lève enfin,_

_Je soufre sur les braises pour qu'elles prennent._

_Cette fois je ne lui annoncerait pas la dernière hécatombe._

_Je garderait pour moi ce que m'inspire ce monde,_

_Elle m'as dit qu'elle voulait, si je le permettais,_

_Déjeuner en paix… déjeuner en paix._

_Je vais à la fenêtre et le ciel ce matin_

_N'est ni rose ni honnête pour la peine._

_Est-ce que tout vas si mal ? Est-ce que rien ne vas bien ?_

_L'homme est un animal me dit-elle._

_Elle prend son café en riant, elle me regarde à peine._

_Plus rien ne la surprend sur la nature humaine,_

_C'est pourquoi elle voudrait, enfin si je le permet,_

_Déjeuner en paix… déjeuner en paix_

_Je regarde sur la chaise le rapport du matin_

_Les nouvelles sont mauvaises d'ou qu'elles viennent._

_Croit-tu qu'il vas neiger me demande-t-elle soudain,_

_Me feras-tu un bébé pour noël ?_

_Elle prend son café en riant, elle me regarde à peine._

_Plus rien ne la surprend sur la nature humaine,_

_C'est pourquoi elle voudrait, enfin si je le permet,_

_Déjeuner en paix… Oui déjeuner en paix…_

_Oh déjeuner en paix… Oui déjeuner en paix…_

En paix, en paix… 

_Enfin un déjeuner en paix._

_Déjeuner en paix._

_Enfin un déjeuner en paix._

A la fin de la chanson, toute la salle applaudit la performance d'Elizabeth, tandis que John demandait une autre chanson à Lorme. Qui la mit. Aux premières notes de Numb de Linkim Park, la salle fut prise de frénésie, et Elizabeth et John se retrouvèrent à danser l'un contre l'autre pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Elizabeth dansait comme une déesse et John l'accompagnait très bien…

Alors qu'Elizabeth n'avait voulu rester que dix minutes, ils dansèrent pendant des heures, n'arrivant pas à se séparer de l'autre. Aux environs de une heure du matin, les slow firent place aux chansons endiablées. Le premier passa sans que John ou Elizabeth ne dansent, ils reprenaient leur souffle et en profitaient pour boire un verre. Mais au deuxième, ils risquèrent chacun un coup d'œil vers l'autre, et leurs regard ne se lâchèrent plus. A la fin du troisième, John s'avanças vers elle, et lui posa la question qui commençait à le torturer.

-Elizabeth, accepteriez-vous de m'accorder cette danse ?

-… Oui… Avec plaisir John…

Alors que les premières notes de la chanson Loin du froid de décembre , la musique thème du film de Walt Disney Anastasia, chantée par Hélène Ségara en français résonnaient dans la salle, John passait son bras sur la taille d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule. A la fin de la chanson, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de se séparer. Mais ils le firent tout de même. Toute la salle les avait vu danser ensemble, et tous pensaient qu'ils formaient un très beau couple. Sauf ceux qui étaient secrètement amoureux de l'une où de l'autre. Mais même ceux-là se disaient qu'ils étaient plutôt bien assortis. Elizabeth était gênée, et John avait peur qu'elle regrette. Elle quittas la salle sans un mot, et se dirigeas vers son balcon, son endroit préféré de la cité. Deux minutes plus tard, John l'y rejoignait. Ils regardèrent les lumières de leur cité qui répondaient aux étoiles du ciel et à celles qui se reflétaient dans l'océan Atlante en silence. Puis John pris la parole.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi John ?

-De vous avoir mise mal à l'aise.

-Pas de quoi. Mais la prochaine fois, ne me tentez pas en m'invitant à danser.

-Mais vous este magnifique lorsque vous dansez. On dirait que vous oubliez tout vos soucis, votre travail, et les séparations qu'il y a entre vous et les autres… Entre vous et moi…

-John… Je n'aurais jamais du accepter lorsque vous m'avez invitée à danser. C'était stupide de ma part.

-Vous este tellement déçue de cette soirée ?

-Non. C'est ça le problème… Demain sera difficile.

-Pourquoi ?

-Lorsque nous étions dans mes quartiers, j'ai menti. A propos du fait que je ne me sentait pas prête à recommencer une histoire avec un homme… Seulement je ne veux que d'un certain homme bien précis, et…

Le cœur de John se brisas à ces mots. Il cru qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, mais d'un autre homme, un homme qu'elle aimait.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors je vous fait remarquer qu'au vu de nos situations de travail respectives sur notre cité, je peux difficilement vous embrasser alors que j'en meurt d'envie dans mettre toute la base en danger !!

Elizabeth détournas les yeux alors que John tournais les siens plein d'espoir vers elle. Il fit tourner sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se croisent.

-Elizabeth, vous…

-Oui. Et non John, nos relations ne changerons pas. Notre travail est plus important qu'une hypothétique relation qui risque de foirer. Je préfère garder ton amitié plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'un jour nous ne puissions plus nous voir et assurer nos postions respectives au sein d'Atlantis.

Elle se détournas et se dirigeas vers la porte. Mais elle l'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. John l'attrapas par le bras, la fit pivoter, et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. A ce contact, Elizabeth sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps. Elle en avait tellement rêvé, que cela lui semblait irréel. Mais les lèvres de John contre les siennes se firent joueuses et insistantes, et sans qu'elle en ait réellement conscience, elle lui répondit, approfondissant leur baiser… Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle. John posa ses lèvres sur la courbe du cou d'Elizabeth en une cascade de baisers. Entre deux de ces embrassades, il lui murmuras une toute petite phrase, pas grand chose, mais qui rendit la raison à Elizabeth.

-Je t'aime, alors oublie le reste…

Elle se détachas de lui et le regardas dans les yeux, le suppliant du regard de ne pas continuer, tout en mourrant d'envie qu'il continue.

-John…. S'il te plait…. Ne brise pas la relation que nous avons pour une chose dont tu n'est pas sur….

-Je suis plus sur de ça que du fait que je suis un être humain !… Elizabeth, toi, ne me brise pas en me disant que tu ne ressent rien pour moi…

-John…. Je ne peux pas…. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir, mais je ne peux pas…. On ne peux pas….

John commença à ressentir de la colère envers elle, puis il vit ses yeux qui l'imploraient et qui laissaient échapper des larmes de douleur de devoir le laisser…. Il la pris dans ses bras comme on calme un enfant.

-S'il le faut, j'attendrais que tu soit prête à balancer tout ça par dessus-bord…. Je ne te demande qu'une chose Elizabeth. N'oublie pas, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime….

Elle se mit à pleurer sans retenue. Il la gardas dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, et arrive à lui parler.

-Je t'aime John…. Je t'aime tellement !…

Elle se détachas de lui, relevas la tête et empêchas ses larmes de couler.

-Je suis désolée John que nous soyons dans cette situation…. Mais on ne peux pas la changer. Excuse-moi….

Elle partit dans ses quartiers ou elle s'endormis d'épuisement après une crise de larme, alors que John faisait de même…

Trois mois plus tard, Rodney organisa une soirée entre amis, où il invitas Carson, Laura, Teyla, Ronon, John et Elizabeth. Après une soirée très sympa, Laura lanças un défi collectif.

-Je parie que vous n'osez pas faire un action où vérité !!

-C'est un jeu de gamins Laura !!

-Et alors Rodney ? Vous vous défilez ?

-Pas du tout !!!

-Vous jouez dans ce cas ?

-Bien sur !!

-Excuse-moi Laura mais quel est ce jeu ?

-C'est un jeu terrien où une personne doit faire une action ou répondre à une question par seulement la vérité selon de qu'il à choisi. Ça vous dit ?

-On vas se marrer. Je veux bien.

-Je veux bien jouer à ce 'action ou vérité'.

-Colonel, Elizabeth ?

John et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard, puis répondirent en même temps.

-Pourquoi pas !

-Je veux bien.

-Tu en dit quoi Carson ?

-Pourquoi pas. Mais si on a droit à un Joker.

-Très bien. Un joker chacun… Je commence… Rodney, action ou vérité ?

-Pourquoi moi ?!!

-Parce que ! Alors ?

-Action…

-Vous devrez dire à Rydec qu'il est aussi intelligent que vous. Demain.

Après trois quart d'heures de question, une question fatidique arrivas. De la part de Rodney.

-John, action ou vérité ?

-Vous connaissant Rodney, vérité !

-Mais !!… Dans ce cas, que ressentez-vous pour Elizabeth ?

Elizabeth et lui eurent un haut le corps. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Je ne répondrait pas à ça Rodney.

-Mais vous avez déjà utilisé votre Joker. Vous devez répondre colonel.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'enfoncer Cadman. Et je ne répondrait pas à cette question.

Elizabeth posa sa main sur son bras.

-John, du calme. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait changer de toute façon ?… Répond à sa question, c'est trop tard de toute manière.

Sa voix était blessée, triste et désespérée. John posa sa main sur la sienne pour la réconforter, puis se retournas vers Rodney et les autres.

-Très bien. Mais si un seul d'entre vous en parle à qui que ce soit, je vous jure que je trouve un moyen très long et douloureux de vous expédier en enfer !… Pour en revenir à votre question Rodney, je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout dans cette galaxie ou celle dont nous venons ou n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui d'autre dans cet univers… Ca vous vas ?!

Tous faisaient des têtes stupéfaites a cause du ton de John. Il exprimait un amour sans borne et une colère noire. Et une larme coulait sur la jour d'Elizabeth, réplique exacte de celle qui coulait sur celle de John.

-Et avant que quiconque me pose la moindre question, je l'aime moi aussi. Mais nos positions respectives au sein de la cité ne nous laissent pas le choix… A toi John.

-Très bien. Elizabeth, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Accepte ma démission.

-Non. Joker pour celle-là. Vérité.

-Pourquoi ?…

La question de John n'avait plus rien à faire avec le jeu, et personne ne s'y trompas. Les regard de John et Elizabeth étaient deux miroirs. Douleur, amour et souffrance s'y mêlaient si étroitement qu'ils en étaient indissociables. Ils soufraient tellement que leurs amis eurent mal pour eux.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix John. Nous n'avons pas le choix… Mais cette question n'est pas vraiment valable…

Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse, et ils reprirent tout deux leur masque d'impassibilité et de bonne humeur apparente.

-D'accort Elizabeth… Vérité tu as dit ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, tu vas m'offrir quoi pour mon anniversaire ?

-John !!! C'est dans cinq jour, tu ne peux pas attendre ?!!

-Non. Alors ?

-Très bien !!… Mais tu l'auras cherché si ça ne te fait plus une surprise…. Tu est sur ?

-Oui !

-Bon… Je t'ai signé ton autorisation…

-Mon autorisation ?… Celle à laquelle je pense ?!

-Bien sur, laquelle selon toi ? L'autorisation de te ramener en morceau à la Base ? Tu ne t'en est pas privé alors que je te l'avais formellement interdit, mais bon !

John lui fit un tendre sourire.

-Ce n'était pas volontaire Elizabeth…. Et merci beaucoup…. Ce n'est pas le meilleur cadeau, mais ça vient après. Tu ne voudrais pas venir par hasard ?

-Non John. Une presque dérapage ça suffit…. Et ton jumper de toute manière, c'est ton monde à toi. Pas le mien.

-Je sais, mais l'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas dans notre cas. Pour nous, l'espoir tue, vu qu'il n'as aucune chance de se réaliser.

-Excuse-moi Elizabeth…

-Tu n'as pas de quoi t'excuser…. Bon, Ronon, action ou vérité ?

-Comment vous faites ça ?

-Excusez-moi ?

-Comment vous faites pour reste si impassibles alors que vous vous aimez et que vous n'este pas ensemble, alors que vous le savez ?

-Vous croyiez que le fait qu'on s'effondre vas nous aider ? Dites-moi Ronon, notre situation changerais-t-elle si au lieu de m'effondrer dans mes quartiers et d'essayer de taire ce que je ressent lorsque je ne suis pas seule je m'effondrais devant les membres de la cité ? Ca ne nous aiderais pas plus que votre slow avec Teyla n'as fait avancer vos relations alors que vous este dans le même cas que nous et que vous, vous en avez le droit !!! Alors ne venez plus jamais de me parler de mes relations avec John !!… Bonne soirée.

Elle se levas et sortit en courrant. John la suivit immédiatement, non sans avoir lancé une réflexion à Ronon.

-Vous n'estes qu'un sombre idiot, un imbécile et un conard insensible. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est facile à vivre pour elle ?

Il la rattrapas dix minutes plus tard et la pris dans ses bras. Il murmuras des paroles apaisantes dans ses cheveux.

-Calme-toi Elizabeth. Calme-toi…. Ca vas aller pour l'instant…

-C'est si dur John !!!… C'est insupportable !!… Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop dur !!!… Je ne tiendrais pas…

-Moi non plus… Elizabeth, et si on arrêtait tout ?…

-Tu n'est pas capable de vire sans Atlantis. Pas plus que moi… On serait heureux au début, puis viendraient les regrets et finalement la haine de l'autre pour qu'on se soit obligés à quitter notre cité. Tu sais comme moi que sans elle, et même si on est deux, nous ne sommes rien… Ca serait encore plus dur que ce qu'on subit maintenant…

-Laisse-moi démissionner… Je demanderais à Teyla de m'adopter dans son peuple. On vivras à une demi-heure l'un de l'autre…

-NON !!!… Tu ne sera plus là. Ils peuvent t'obliger à retourner sur Terre… Et je refuse ça !!

-Elizabeth… Je t'en prie !!… Pour que le mot nous ait une chance d'exister… Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen et tu le sais… Elizabeth, s'il te plait !!…

-Non… Je suis désolée John. Je suis peut-être égoïste, méchante et bête, mais je refuse que tu démissionne !! Ton travail ici, c'est toute une partie de ta vie, et je ne peux pas te priver de ça… Je suis désolée…

Elizabeth se remis à pleurer en silence dans les bras de John qui lui non plus ne pouvait pas empêcher ses larmes de couler… Leurs amis arrivèrent à cet instant. John ne leur laças qu'un regard et la porte qui les séparait encore se fermas. Rodney bidouillas pour l'ouvrir, mais à chaque fois qu'il allait y arriver, les portes commençaient à s'ouvrir et se refermaient aussitôt. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les portes s'ouvrirent. Mais il n'y avais plus personne sur le balcon. Il y avait juste un mot sur la deuxième porte. Un mot d'Elizabeth.

_Laissez-nous s'il vous plait rejouer notre danse. Et ne pensez plus à nous en tant que couple, ce n'est pas vrai. Nous ne sommes que deux solitudes qui se sont trouvées sans avoir le droit de se compléter. Sans avoir même le droit de se parler… A demain, et désolée d'avoir gâché votre soirée. Elizabeth._

Leurs amis se demandèrent ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Et ils prirent peur. D'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers d'Elizabeth. Mais ils n'osèrent pas ouvrir la porte lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, des gémissements étouffés de douleur leur parvenant à travers la porte. Devant les quartiers de John, le même scénario se reproduit. Des pleurs étouffés leur parvenaient à travers la porte. A chaque fois, une musique accompagnait les deux cœurs brisés. La musique sur laquelle ils avaient pu être comme tout les autres. Loin du froid de décembre du film Anastasia… Tous se rappelaient leur danse et l'harmonie qui s'en dégageait… Et tous avaient mal pour eux…

Le lendemain, Elizabeth et John étaient comme d'habitude. Rien, pas plus qu'avant, ne laissait paraître leur souffrance. Mais leurs amis remarquèrent qu'ils s'évitaient, comme pour se voir le moins possible et donc se faire le moins de mal.

Cinq jours plus tard, Elizabeth remis officiellement à John son autorisation de prendre un jumper à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit pour en faire ce qu'il voulait à condition de le ramener sans une éraflure. Avant, il était obligé de demander à Elizabeth à chaque fois qu'il en éprouvait le besoin, alors que c'était pour calmer sa douleur de ne pouvoir être avec elle…

Un mois plus tard, Laura partait pour la Terre avec Carson. Ils revinrent après un mois de vacances, et surtout après que Laura eut présenté Carson à sa famille, et Carson présenté Laura à sa mère. Les deux présentations s'étaient bien passées, et ils s'étaient fiancés… Et ils avaient profité de leur séjour sur Terre pour essayer d'aider leurs amis. Ils revinrent sur Atlantis trois mois jours pour jour après avoir appris pour John et Elizabeth. La première chose qu'ils firent le soir venu, fut de parler à Rodney, Ronon et Teyla, qui s'étaient mis ensemble suite à la phrase d'Elizabeth, afin de savoir où ils en étaient.

-Alors ? Ils vont comment ?

-Très mal Carson.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils ne se parlent plus, on voit tous qu'ils ne dorment plus, et qu'ils ne se voient plus que pour les briefings, et encore ! Elizabeth a réduit la cadence de nos missions pour moins voir John… Ils sont au plus mal.

-A ce point Ronon ?

-Vous connaissez Shakespeare Carson ?

-Un peu oui. Pourquoi ?

-Il disait : Des hommes sont mort de tout temps, mais jamais par amour. Voilà un scoop pour lui, on a un homme et une femme sur Atlantis qui vont finir par se suicider si on n'arrange pas leur relation à temps !

-A ce point Rodney ?!

-Oui, à ce point ! Et pour une fois je n'exagère pas !

-Lors de notre dernière mission, il n'essayait même pas de protéger sa vie.

-En effet. Sans Teyla, il serait mort. Et cela ne semblait pas le déranger dans une autre mesure que le peine que cela aurait fait au docteur Weir. Lorsqu'elle l'as récupéré et lui a demandé pourquoi il voulait mourir, il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Et lorsqu'elle lui a demandé pourquoi, il a dit "Si j'était mort, Elizabeth n'en aurait voulu…" Il ne veux plus vivre pour lui tellement il soufre d'être séparé d'elle.

-D'accort. Dans ce cas, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. La commission a accordé une dérogation à tout Atlantis. Donc à eux aussi…

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt !!! Surtout à eux !!!

-Parce qu'on ne savait pas dur tout quelles seraient leur réaction. Et on peux encore le faire.

-Appelez-les dans ce cas.

Dix minutes plus tard, John et Elizabeth se retrouvèrent sur le balcon de cette dernière, avec leurs amis. Ils ne purent d'empêcher de se dévorer des yeux. Ce fut Laura qui cassa cet instant de pure magie, ramenant la douleur dans leurs regards.

-Bon, voilà. Sur Terre, Carson et moi on s'est fiancés…

La douleur qu'on pouvait lire dans leur regards s'agrandit encore.

-Et comme on n'est pas vraiment censés lier des liens de ce genre entre les membre de l'expédition, on est passés devant la commission… Ils nous ont donné ce papier pour nous et tout le reste de la cité. Absolument toute la cité…

Laura tendit la dérogation qu'ils avaient arrache de longue lutte à la commission à Elizabeth, qui s'empressa de la lire. Et de la relire. Et de la relire encore une fois… A la fin, John fini par lui demander ce qui la rendait si heureuse.

-John… On est libres !!…

-Pardon ?…

-Regarde !!

Elle lui tendis la dérogation. Il la parcourut à toute vitesse une fois. Et une deuxième. Puis une troisième… Puis il la laissa tomber au sol pour prendre Elizabeth dans ses bras, n'arrivant pas à se rassasier de ce contact, de ses bras qui le serraient contre elle autant qu'il la serrait contre lui. Ils pleuraient, mais de larmes de joie. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, et les yeux de l'autre dans lesquels ils se noyaient… Un sourire éclatant ornait leur visages. Celui d'Elizabeth se teintas d'une note espiègle. Elle pris la main de John, et l'entraînas derrière elle, après avoir lancé un mot, un seul mot à leurs amis.

-Merci !

Deux minutes plus tard, la musique de John et Elizabeth retentissait dans toute la cité. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de commandes, ce fut pour voir Elizabeth et John en partir, souriants et heureux, sous les regard incompréhensifs de toutes les personnes présentes. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi ils ne se quittaient pas de plus de dix centimètres, ni pourquoi leurs mains ne se lâchaient plus, et encore moins pourquoi leurs visages s'ornaient d'un sourire si éclatant. Mais tous virent Elizabeth éclater de rire lorsque John la pris dans ses bras pour la porter comme une jeune mariée, et encore mieux lorsqu'elle l'embrassa de toute son âme. Puis il la reposa sur le sol, sans enlever ses bras de sa taille et ses épaules alors qu'ils se détachaient l'un de l'autre…. Puis, ils disparurent dans leur cite, qu'ils connaissaient pas cœur… Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent au premier briefing de la journée ensemble. Personne ne se permit la moindre question devant leur visages heureux et épanouis. Ils avaient passé la nuit à se parler et à s'aimer, tout simplement, dans les bras de l'autre, et s'étaient endormis dans cette position. Le jour levant les avait surpris ainsi, et ils étaient retournés ensemble à leur devoir quotidien……

Durant les nombreuses années qui suivirent ce jour où ils avaient enfin pu vivre leur amour, même lorsqu'ils eurent des enfants, et même lorsqu'ils quittèrent leurs postes respectifs tout en restant sur la cité, il ne se passa pas un jour sans qu'ils écoutent leur chanson, et pas un jour sans qu'ils se rappellent combien il leur avait été difficile de pouvoir vivre ensemble… Et pas un sans qu'il se rendent compte de la chance qu'ils avaient…

FIN

Je veux des reviewssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews, des reviews…...


End file.
